


A Visitor To Stormcage

by ImQuiteTheScreamer (MattexIsAsRealAsTilena)



Series: All in a days work [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Stormcage Containment Facility, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsAsRealAsTilena/pseuds/ImQuiteTheScreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guard coughed from outside her cell. She didn't even look up, just kept  scribbling in her journal. "Doctor Song" Still nothing. The guard walked right up to the bars and said "Doctor Song. You have some visitors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor To Stormcage

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Amy and Rory.

The guard coughed from outside her cell. She didn't even look up, just kept scribbling in her journal. "Doctor Song" Still nothing. The guard walked right up to the bars and said "Doctor Song. You have some visitors." Then she stopped. River slid of the bed, dropping her diary on it as she did so. "What?" River asked, all but pushed up against the bars, next to his face. The guard stepped back, not wanting to be on the recieving end of a hallucinogenic kiss. "Yes, you do. Will you see them" "Who are they" River questioned. The guard made no sign of acknowledging her question, so she rled her eyes and nodded her head. "Good more guards will be along to escort you presently." He walked off. River Song smirked, "more guards", ooo, she likes the sound of that. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ earlier _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"I demand to see my daughter!", the ginger's voice echoes around the near empty room. Except Amy, Rory, the Doctor, a gaurd and a few chairs, the room is completley except for a few chairs. The Doctor is sitting, akwardly, whilst Rory tries to calm his pacing wife. "Amy, come on, we see her all the time. Why don't we just use the TARDIS." Amy turned, glaring at him, "So all of a sudden, you're fine with the fact that OUR DAUGHTER is stuck in prison, and we have no idea how she is treated, because she will not tell us anything about it!"

The guard looked curiously at the couple. "Daughter?" he wondered. Well, if their family then they have privledges. He coughed quietly, trying to get their attention. "What!" Amy snapped. "Um, er..." the guard was new at this job. How was he supposed to deal with this? "Well, er if you can prove, um, that you're related, then well, you can, um..." The Doctor looked up and finally spoke. "I think what our poor gaurd is trying to say, is that if you can prove you're related, then you can see River " "Melody." Rory said quietly. "Her name is Melody and she's our daughter." "Please. Please, you have to believe us!" Amy was begging now, something she never did. She'd just discovered that her daughter wss River, and that she'd grown up alongside her. She knew something was happening to her baby girl, that it was worse than she was making out. And quite honestly, she wasn't ready to take their shit lying down. She had to see Mels. She just had to.

The guard saw the desperation on the woman's face, and though they surely must be lying (Doctor Song was older than either of them), he had a doubt in his mind. Their desperation, and the man, that strange man who no one had named. His eyes had such sorrow, the man's heart bled. "I'll fetch my superior." he said, and left. Amy sank into a chair, and Rory's arms were instantly around her. Cuddling her, comforting her.

The Doctor retraced Amy's footstep's, dark thiughts entering his mind. Amy seemed to know that something awful happened here. He knew it couldn't be brilliant, it was a prison after all. But even after all of the stolen nights together, he had never noticed anything was that bad...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So, Soldier Barnes informs me that you claim to be Doctor Song's parents. And that you are a nobody." The Colnel was tall, imposing and broadly built. His face was rugged, and he may have been handsome if it wasn't for the cool hatred in his eyes, the obvious disbelief in what they were saying.


End file.
